


Statement 587352: Accidents

by d0min0_effect



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Family Issues, Family Member Death, Gen, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Questioning Sanity, Quote: Statement Begins (The Magnus Archives), Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Serious Injuries, Significant Other Death, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Suicide, i wrote this instead of my essay, no beta we die like men, vague transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0min0_effect/pseuds/d0min0_effect
Summary: But.. he isn’t gone. I still… see him. He’s always with me, just in the corner of my eye. I see him more clearly in my dreams. He looks… scared. Gaunt and pale, like he was near the end. He doesn’t talk to me, just watches me as I go through my life.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Statement 587352: Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this instead of doing my essay. Horror writing has always been a bit of a hobby of mine, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! Also making things queer. Everything is queer.

Statement of Terrel Murphy, regarding several near death encounters experienced by both them and their husband, Sebastian. Original statement given August 14th, 2005. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.

Statement begins.

> He’s dead. Logically I know that Sebastian is dead. I was there, saw the freak accident that took him. The trip and fall onto the rail, his scream as the train smeared his body across the tracks. My scream joining in at first, then echoing, lonely, throughout the station as his came to an end. The rest passed in a sort of a blur. They got as much of him off the tracks that they could, cremated what they collected, and we held a small funeral about a week later.
> 
> It was… odd. Sebastian and I had been dating for a while, and his family had easily taken me in. I had been somewhat estranged from my family. After leaving for college, and getting a decent amount of therapy, I came to the conclusion that it was better to keep that space college had given me.
> 
> I met Sebastian in school as well. I remember noticing him during the clubs fair, a nervous, chubby kid with long, unkempt hair, sticking close to an absolute beanpole of a boy I later learned was his cousin, in year 3. We bumped into each other at the table for the Dungeons and Dragons club, and struck up an easy conversation. We both joined the club, and like the stupid nerds we were, flirted with each other using our characters.
> 
> It took a new player in the club asking if we were dating for either of us to actually do anything, and even then the Dungeon Master had to orchestrate leaving us in the room together for anything to actually happen. We started off clumsily, neither of us really knowing what we were doing. But we made it work.
> 
> After we graduated, we got married. The only reason it wasn’t any kind of themed wedding is because I had to invite my family and.. Well… I didn’t want them to stir any kind of fuss. But getting married as the DnD characters that first got us together was _very_ tempting.
> 
> After the marriage, we had three lovely years together. He took his degree in English and went to work as a Technical Writer, and I, with my degree in Psychology, went to work as a Family Therapist. We got ourselves a nice flat in Leicester, and things were good.
> 
> But then, Sebastian started having his little “accidents”. He’d come home covered in bruises, or with a giant bandage around his head, or I’d get a call from the hospital. I thought he had gotten involved in some sort of gang business, until I witnessed some of the strange events myself. We’d be walking along the sidewalk, and all of a sudden the car I could have sworn was at least a block away would quickly turn in front of us as we were crossing the street, crushing his foot. Or we’d be out at dinner and he’d choke on the smallest piece of food, face turning blue. I became somewhat of a first aid expert, getting to practice everything I learned during grade school on my poor husband.
> 
> Things started to get more and more dangerous, until he refused to leave the house. Not that I wanted him to either mind you. But it didn’t make any difference. He would burn himself on the cooktop that had been off for hours. He electrocuted himself when turning the lights on and off. At one point, he slipped in the shower and hit his head, managing to almost drown himself in the trickle of water. It didn’t seem to matter where he was, it seemed like the world was trying to kill him. Maybe not exactly trying, more like the world was trying to almost kill him.
> 
> It was a few days after we gave up keeping him cooped up in the house. We were going out, to visit his parents in London I think, but I honestly can’t remember anymore. We decided to take the train, as the small car we had owned was somewhere at the bottom of the River Soar. And, well, that’s when it finally decided to take him I guess.
> 
> But.. he isn’t gone. I still… see him. He’s always with me, just in the corner of my eye. I see him more clearly in my dreams. He looks… scared. Gaunt and pale, like he was near the end. He doesn’t talk to me, just watches me as I go through my life.
> 
> And recently, he’s been… warning me. I’ve started to have some.. Incidents myself. Last week I reached into the kitchen drawer where I never used to keep the knives, but our… my I guess I should say now. My paring knife almost took off my pinky finger. When coming here, I took a nasty tumble down the stairs. You’ll have to thank one of your assistants for me, Micheal I think his name was? He helped patch up my ankle, at least well enough so that I can write this statement before going to the hospital.
> 
> I don’t think it wants me to be here.
> 
> But every time I’ve had some sort of accident, Sebastian has… well he’s become more solid. Like he’s no longer just in my periphery, but coming toward me to try to stop whatever is about to happen. He can’t do anything, at least I don’t think, but the warnings have started to be somewhat helpful. Now that I know what to look for at least.
> 
> I haven’t really told anyone about what’s happening yet. Sebastian’ family knows I’ve been… having some accidents. But that’s it. I… haven’t told anyone about seeing Sebastian,about him warning me. I doubt anyone would believe me. Probably blame it on trauma or grief or something. But I know what I’m seeing. I know here’s real, or at least as real as something like, whatever the hell he is, can be. I’m not crazy. At least I-I don’t think I am. But this isn’t normal. It can’t be. No one just.. Has that many near death experiences.
> 
> So I came here. I’ve used your library before, doing some research for a paper, something about trauma and the manifestation of supernatural events. I can’t remember anymore. So… that’s it. I had to tell someone, get this off my chest before I die. Because I know I will. It’s just a matter of time.
> 
> It all depends on when it decides it’s time.

Statement ends

Well then. Seems like one of The End’s victims managed to make a statement. Terrel Murphy is dead as of September 2nd of the same year. Official police records say it was a suicide, but I’m not sure how much I believe that. They fell from the open window of their 4th floor apartment, and broke several bones. One of their ribs punctured their lungs, and they died slowly, as blood and other fluid filled them. What’s interesting is the state of their apartment. The TV was on, and a kettle was still sitting on the lit stove. Doesn’t seem like the apartment of someone planning suicide. There are also nail marks on the windowsill, as if Murphy tried to catch hold of the sill as they fell.

The rest of the follow up was relatively simple. The Leicester General Hospital has extensive records for both Mx and Mr Murphy around the periods each of them would have been experiencing their… accidents. Sebastian Murphy did indeed die when hit by the 9:30 am train from Leicester to London St Pancras International Station on March 25th, 2005.

As for the visions Mx Murphy has of their late husband, there’s really no way to verify this. The Slaughter has been shown to manifest in what can be described as spectres, as shown in statement D-1862-143 from the Pu Songling Research Centre. However the lack of, well, slaughter is what leads me to believe this has to be the work of The End.

I’ve thought about trying to get in contact with either Sebastian Murphy’s family but… I doubt they’d know any more, and besides, I’m not sure if I want to bring up the death of their son again. James and San Reilly, Sebastian's parents, are still alive. As are Terrel’s parents. So whatever The End wanted, it seemed to be satisfied with the two of them.

End recording

Heh, end.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like The End needed some more appreciation lmao, love my death avatars.


End file.
